Castiel's story
by SuperWhoLocked at Hogwarts
Summary: "And when you die, and your soul comes to heaven, find me. And tell me your story." This is the last thing that Metatron says to Castiel before sending him to earth. Now, several years later, Castiel meets Metatron up in heaven, and they sit down on a bench and Cas tells Metatron what happened after he became human. Disclaimer: I don't own supernatural or its characters.


"Welcome back Castiel."

"Metatron."

"There's no need to take that tone, now is there?"

"I'm dead now, but why am I here?"

"You seem genuinely surprised Castiel. Why wouldn't I have you up here?"

"Because of all that I have done. I was the one who started a civil war with the angels, I'm the one who tried to become god. It was even my grace who casted the rest of the angels out in the first place!"

"It was me who stole your grace, so that wasn't your fault. As for trying to become God, you were only trying to do what's right. And forget about civil war, no one remembers that now. Since I've been in charge, Heaven has been nothing but peaceful. Now, sit down."

"I've been waiting a long time to hear about your story on Earth Castiel."

"Couldn't you have just looked down yourself? You are basically god now."

"Yes, but that wouldn't have been nearly as entertaining as listening to the story from you."

"I don't think that it's the story that you are expecting."

"Humor me Castiel."

"It's quite long."

"We have all the time in the world. And, if my information is right, you're waiting for someone anyway."

"Fine, where would you like me to start?"

"When you landed on earth. I was careful to make sure you got there safely."

"Safely. You're too kind."

"You've gotten a lot more cynical since your time on earth."

"I may have picked up certain human traits."

"The story Castiel, the story."

"Oh right, well I guess I'll start with watching my brothers and sisters fall…"

**Chapter 1**

In a split second I was thrown from Naomi's office up in heaven to the middle of a forest back on earth. The fall was relatively painless, but my newfound humanity was almost unbearable. There was a pounding sensation in my head, my throat was dry, and I felt like the effort to push myself off the ground would kill me. But that was just the physical pain. The emotional weight that was burdened on my shoulders made me think that in that moment, I would actually die. It was my fault, my naivety that caused myself to casted out of heaven, and who knows what Metatron was going to do with my grace.

Groaning, I managed to roll over onto my back, and through the trees, I started to see these bright lights through the trees. Frowning, I couldn't figure out what it was until one got close, and saw instead of just bright lights, it was something on fire. Not wanting to believe it, I pushed myself off the ground, and stumbled through the dark forest, guided only by the light from the sky. I finally reached a clearing, and my suspicions were confirmed when I looked up and saw what looked like people falling, burning wings smoking beside them. An overwhelming emotion filled my chest, and when I looked up I felt tears stream down my face.

"All my fault." I whispered, watching one of my brothers' crash land into the ground several hundred yards away. A strangled sob escaped my lips, and I fell to my knees, bowing my head and praying feverishly. I didn't know if anyone could hear me, or if anyone even cared about what I was saying, but I prayed for forgiveness, for just a sign…

The fall went on for hours, it seemed that an endless amount of my brothers and sisters were ripped from their home in heaven and thrown to earth from the wrath of Metatron. Speaking of Metatron, was he the only one up there, ruling heaven all by his bitter self? What had happened to the souls in heaven, were they safe? Finally, the last angel fell in the distance, and it was dark and quiet once again. I knelt there in the clearing, looking up at the sky were I knew heaven was at.

"You son of a bitch!" I screamed at Metatron, bounding to my feet and kicking a stick on the ground angrily. It wasn't enough, and this vile emotion that was inside me kept spilling out and I fell down to the ground and just pounded on the ground relentlessly, cursing Metatron with every insult I could think of. By the time the sun had risen, my voice was hoarse, and my vessel… no my body was so tired I was lying on the ground on a fetal position. A noise erupted from my stomach, one that meant that my body required substance, but I didn't bother to move. Who would care if I died out here anyway, it's what I deserved.

_What about Dean?_ A voice in my head said. I was startled at first, thinking that it was Jimmy speaking to me, but then I remembered that I had delivered his soul to heaven a long time ago. Now that I was human, instead of a grace, I had a human soul, and this was what was called a conscious talking to me.

"Dean hates me as well. It's my fault that his brother almost died." I said aloud to no one in particular. Or maybe Dean couldn't get to his brother in time, and Sam had actually shut the gates of hell. That would be a silver lining to all of this mess.

_You don't know that Dean hates you_

"Who wouldn't hate me for what I have done." I hiss, feeling more tears leak out of my eyes.

_He told you that he needed you_

"That was when I was an angel. What use would he have for me now? I'm just a burden to him. It would be better if I died." The thought of seeing Dean was too much to think about.

"Sir! Sir are you alright!" A voice yelled from inside the woods. I lifted my head of the ground and looked to find a woman in a police officer's uniform run towards me. "I found another one." She said into her radio. "Yeah… I'll bring him in."

"Who are you." I ask, my voice coming out as barely a whisper.

"I'm Sheriff James, I'm here to take you to the police station."

"Why." I ask, sliding away from her as she crouched down beside me. She sent me a confused look.

"After the meteor shower last night, a whole bunch of people showed up, every single one of them with amnesia." Ah, so Metatron was kind enough to wipe the horrible event from their memories.

"I remember everything clearly." I reply bitterly.

"Oh, good. Can you tell us if you have anyone that you can go to? It seems you are one of the lucky ones. The others seemed to be hit with debris and lost their memories." Her voice was kind, and I debated whether I should tell them about the bunker.

"I don't have any family…" I said slowly. "But I do have some friends outside of Lebanon Kansas."

"That's about an hour away from here, I'll be able to take you to the city."

"Thanks." I said gratefully, and then let her lead me out of the woods. As promised, the ride only took an hour, and soon she pulled up to a bar and let me out.

"Take care of yourself you hear?" She says. I smile a little, then turn away, not watching her leave. If I remembered correctly, the bunker was only ten miles out of town. Slowly, I started walking in that direction.

It took me several hours to walk the distance but I reached the familiar clearing when the sun was setting. Dean's impala was parked outside, and I knew that at least he was here safely. I walked up to the bunker door, then stared at it for a bit.

What was I going to say?

Would they let me in?

It was almost dark outside, and I was still standing in front of the door with at least 67 reasons not to open that door.

The first one was that they were better off without me

The 10th was that Dean didn't need me anymore.

The 16th was that I had a terrible explanation.

The 32nd was they would blame me for the accident.

The 58th was they would have no place to let me stay.

I raised my hand to knock on the door before I thought of a 68th reason, and let it fall with a loud thunk. For a minute, there was no response, and I was about to turn and leave when the door swung open, and I had a gun pointed directly at my face.

"Hello Dean." I whispered, and the hardened look on his face melted when he recognized me.

"Oh my god, Cas." He said, throwing the gun aside and pulling me into a hug.


End file.
